Coração em Movimento
by Millady
Summary: Abra a sua mente. Abra os seus olhos. A salvação viera de onde não imaginava. Não se preocupe em agradar a qualquer um, não se prenda a preconceitos...Apenas aceite que agora, seu coração está batendo, em um movimento constante.
1. Obrigada! O vento é livre!

_InuYasha e seus personagens pertencem à mangaká Rumiko Takahashi. mas ela seria menos cruel se me desse os direitos sobre Kagura, Sesshoumaru e Kikyo...XD!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - OBRIGADA!**

_Meu coração latente e os sentimentos que eu temo, _

_Da dor misturada no passado, _

_Quando eu me libertar deles, _

_Haverá as cores do arco-íris.¹ _

* * *

— Eu sabia que era você.

Viu seu olhar ígneo atordoado. Tinha certeza de que não esperava ouvir aquilo dele. Nem ele acreditara que tinha dito. Pensou bem no que iria fazer. Mesmo ele teve que escolher. Pelo menos arriscaria. Puxou a espada, que não vibrava em seu cinto. "_Estava esperando que eu mesmo tomasse a iniciativa, Tenseiga?_" Deu um meio sorriso. Seu pai fora muito esperto ao dar-lhe aquela espada. Sabia que ele jamais salvaria um humano, mas que não se negaria a usá-la caso ela quisesse. E agora, queria realmente usá-la.

Olhando para a mulher à sua frente, ainda se perguntou se devia ou não fazer aquilo. Pensou em todas as palestras que tivera com ela, em sua aparente indiferença a tudo e todos, e em seu único pensamento: a almejada liberdade, que buscou até às últimas conseqüências, traindo seu criador. Que não deixara por menos. Aquele ser repugnante... _Imundo_. Um bastardo, que nunca fazia o serviço sujo, deixando pra seus escravos, e não hesitara um minuto antes de acabar-lhes com a vida.

Por isto ele seguira o rastro do sangue dela até ali. Ela dissera que estava tudo bem, que no final estava com ele. Por que ela dissera isto? Alguma vez lhe dera alguma esperança de que faria isto? É claro que não...

Estreitando os olhos dourados, mas não viu os mensageiros do outro mundo. E, sem pensar mais nada, brandiu a espada. O corpo jovem e delicado continuou a dissolver-se na sua frente. "_Nem a Tenseiga é hábil pra salvá-la? Devia tê-la ouvido... quando pediu minha ajuda_..."

— Quando eu matá-lo, vingar-me-ei por você. — murmurou mais para si mesmo que pra ela.

Virou as costas, e um gemido fraco o fez parar. E uma algazarra, seguida de um odor conhecido o fizeram continuar andando. Eram InuYasha e seus companheiros. Ouviu a humana que o acompanhava dizer que Kagura estava viva, e que podia ouvir-lhe o coração bater. _"Então..."_

— Sesshoumaru! Espere! — berrou o meio-yokai.

Ele esperou para ouvir o meio-irmão.

— Você a salvou. Por que fez isso eu não sei, mas... — virou o rosto na direção de Kagome, que ajudava a moça sentar-se, apoiada em seu colo. — Obrigado, mesmo assim.

Estreitou os olhos dourados, de costas para o irmão. "_Hunf!"_

— Não sei se isto foi bom ou ruim. Naraku continuará atrás dela, se souber que está viva e de vocês. Ele precisa ser morto, InuYasha. Ele não descansará enquanto não matar as duas sacerdotisas que protege.

— Você também quer matá-lo não quer?

— Isto não é da sua conta. — continuou a caminhar. — E agora, pare de me incomodar.

— Bah! — fez o jovem com a mão, voltando sua atenção para a yokai, que abria os olhos.

Kagura piscou, acostumando-se à luz. Uma parte de seu corpo parecia anestesiada, como se faltasse. Deu-se conta de que tudo cicatrizava rapidamente. Agora tinha seu coração de volta, os machucados não deveriam desaparecer fácil; no entanto... "_Como posso estar viva... Meu... coração bate... fraco, mas bate.._" ergueu os olhos, como se estivesse procurando por algo, e encontrando um par de olhos dourados e outro castanhos a observá-la intensamente. "_Onde ele está_?"

— O... que... estão... fazendo aqui? Onde...está...

— Ele se foi. Aquele idiota arrogante a trouxe de volta a vida. Se bem que nem eu sei o motivo...

— Oh... eu...estou muito... dolorida pra sentar-me... do jeito que quer , Kagome... — conseguiu falar com dificuldade. – Me sinto... paralisada...

– Pudera, com tanto veneno no seu corpo... — tocou no rosto dela. — Agora, você vai ficar bem, não vamos deixar você fazer nenhuma besteira. Vejamos: se a Tenseiga foi usada, então você está completamente curada!

"_Tenseiga_?" Ela olhou para o próprio corpo recomposto. As vestes estavam rasgadas e uma parte dela derretera mesmo, deixando-a quase nua. Mas estava inteira... Como se nunca tivesse passado tão perto da morte. E exposta a olhares indecentes do monge.

— Devia olhar por si mesmo, Miroku! — resmungou Kagome. — Seu sem-vergonha! Se ela estivesse mais forte já lhe teria partido em dois!

— Acho que posso fazer isto — falou Sango, mas ao ver o olhar de Kohaku, conteve-se. — Ele não merece...

— Ah, Sangôzinha... Não fala assim comigo, por favor...

Kagome sorriu e InuYasha os ignorou propositalmente, enquanto colocava Kagura sobre Kirara. Ajeitou-a o melhor que pode com a capa de chuva que Kagome lhe deu. Naquela mochila ela tinha cada coisa...

— Kirara irá levá-la até Kaede! Ela poderá cuidar de você até estar melhor.

— Não quero ser cuidada por ninguém!

— Não seja mal agradecida, Kagura! Além disto, você estará segura. Ou acha que o Naraku vai desistir de dar um fim em você se souber que está viva?

Os olhos vermelhos piscaram algumas vezes. A menina estava correta. Aquele maldito com certeza faria dela picadinho se soubesse que ainda estava viva... Trincou os dentes...Ainda mais se soubesse por meio de quem ela tinha voltado à vida...Deu um sorriso malicioso, pensando na cara de tacho que ele teria... "_Seu monstro! Você vai ter o que merece... e eu nem terei que mover um dedo para isto..._"

Olhou pra trupe que discutia o que fariam enquanto Kirara não voltasse. Viu que se preocupavam com ela. Como isto era possível? Depois de todo problema gerado por ela... Estes humanos eram seres desprezivelmente admiráveis... Lembrou-se da promessa de InuYasha, de devolver-lhe o coração, e da maneira que a protegeram de Hakudoshi. Pôs a mão na cabeça. Sentimental estava ficando. Ergueu a cabeça. Ainda discutiam. Não custava nada ir esconder-se do maldito por uns tempos. Sabia que ele não duraria muito mais. Kikyou andava atrás dele, e sem dúvida o encontraria com o pequeno presentinho que ela lhe deixara...

— Hei, vocês! — viu que se viraram. — Acho que posso ir sozinha. — suspirou, tirando a pluma do cabelo — Pra que lado fica esta maldita aldeia?

InuYasha deu um riso irônico.

— Você é mesmo dura na queda, hein, Kagura? Vá sempre em direção ao leste. Se você pode mesmo controlar os ventos, estará lá antes do entardecer. – colocou Kagome nas costas. – E não vá dar muito trabalho pra pobre velhota!

— Veremos! – fungou ela, sumindo numa lufada forte de vento.

**Xxxxxxx)))))))((((((xxxxxxX**

Subiu em uma velocidade extrema. Queria desaparecer daquele campo florido o mais rápido possível...Nunca estivera livre daquele imundo... E agora... A percepção da liberdade chegava a ser aterradora.

— Eu sou livre! Como o vento! Viva! — comemorava enquanto ia em direção à vila. Porém, um ponto esbranquiçado na colina a fez diminuir o ritmo, e descer.

"_Sesshoumaru_".

Parou a alguns metros dele. Segurou o leque junto ao corpo e esperou. Mas o yokai apenas olhou-a, impassível. E não disse nada. No entanto, Kagura falou algo que o deixou incomodado.

— Obrigada. E adeus!

—...— ele a viu sumir à sua frente do mesmo jeito que aparecera. Quem sabe se a veria novamente... Compartilhavam interesses. E só. Quando a ressuscitara, fizera por desencargo de consciência.

Embora pensasse assim, não pode evitar um pensamento. E sorriu, apesar de não se ater nele. Continuou a caminhar. Tinha que encontrar aquele ser repugnante. Apenas certificar-se-ia de que Rin e Jaken estavam bem. "_Aqueles dois não tem juízo. Rin por ser criança e o Jaken... Por fazer tudo que ela quer..."_

Encontrou-os alguns metros à frente, próximo ao rio. A pequenina dormia profundamente, apesar de já ser dia alto. Jaken resmungava alguma coisa aqui e ali. Jogou uma pedrinha nele.

— Você está ficando rabugento, Jaken.

O bichinho feio veio correndo, fazendo reverências:

— S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama! Onde o s-s-senhor esteve a manhã toda? Por que não me deixa ir com o senhor? – falou, magoado.

— E quem cuidaria da humana?

Ele abaixou a cabecinha feia, assentindo. Já se acostumara a Rin, da mesma forma que se acostumara ao mestre.

— Jaken, eu partirei por dias. Não estarei por perto. Quero que me ouça bem. Leve a garota até um vilarejo, próximo ao poço Come-Ossos. Há alguém lá que adoraria tomar conta de vocês. – sorriu maquiavelicamente. – E não a deixe em apuros.

— M-m-mas senhor...

— Jaken!

– Sim, senhor — suspirou Jaken. — Até mais ver, então, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Mas ele apenas deu-lhe as costas e partiu em sua estola.

— Ah, lá se vai o mestre... Ai, ai... e eu como sempre fiquei pra trás com Rin...

— Senhor Jaken...

— AAAHHHHH! – berrou ele.

— O que foi? O que foi? – falou a garotinha, olhando pra todos os lados.

— Menina! Não me assuste tanto assim!

— Desculpe... Bem, o senhor Sesshoumaru não voltou. Que vamos fazer?

— Vamos a direção àquele poço...Vamos logo, monte em Arurum...Ah...

— Não deixe que sua felicidade escape por tantos suspiros... — falava ela, enquanto montava no animal.

Sesshoumaru olhou para cima. Viu que eles obedeceram-lhe as ordens e sorriu satisfeito. Agora poderia ir mais tranqüilo do que antes. Sabia que não importava muito, mas queria ter certeza de que os estaria colocando em perigo.

**Xxxxxxx)))))))((((((xxxxxxX**

— Socorro!

— Socoooooorrro! — berravam juntos Jaken e Rin, enquanto um yokai-lagarto insistia em persegui-los. Jaken não dava conta com aquele bastão de duas cabeças. — Ah, s-se o s-s-senhor Sesshoumaru estivesse aqui você veria uma boa coisa!

Corriam. Não sabiam onde tinha ido parar Arurun. Devia estar dormindo por ali. Como não conseguiam mais correr, pararam contra um precipício.

— Escolhemos um péssimo lugar pra almoçar, Rin! E agora, o que faremos...

— Onde está o senhor Sesshoumaru!!??

— Com certeza nem um pouco preocupado com vocês pra os deixar sozinhos por tanto tempo e a mercê deste bicho fedido. — falou uma voz grave atrás deles.

— Senhorita Kagura!

— Rápido, me dê sua mão, garota, e pegue este trapinho junto.

— Ora não me trate assim, sua...

— Salvadora, pode me chamar assim...

— Ora, convencida,... — resmungava o sapinho enquanto ajeitava-se na pluma que o salvara.

— Onde está o dragão de duas cabeças, menina?

— EU não sei, mas estou muito feliz que a senhora tenha aparecido pra nos salvar! E ainda por cima nos fazendo ter uma visão tão linda, e rápida do mundo! Puxa, que coisa maravilhosa...

— Pra quem estava prestes a morrer, até que está bem falante... — lançou um olhar pra trás. — Hei, Jaken é o seu nome não é? Você está bem?

O velho yokai estava pálido.

— Será que poderia ir mais devagar, Kagura, mulher louca...Ahhh... — desmaiou.

— Ih, este aí só mais tarde. Ah, ali está o dragão...

– Arurum... Viva! A senhora é muito inteligente! E... — continuou falando infinitamente.¬¬

— Certo, certo, eu já entendi... — resmungava Kagura. "_Pelo menos a criança é bem tranqüila, apesar de faladeira... Por que Sesshoumaru a protege? Tem coisas que eu não consigo entender. Ele é tão... tão.._." seus olhinhos brilharam e ela deu um pequeno sorriso "_Tão bonito... Por baixo de toda aquela frieza e desconfiança deve ter algo, senão ele não andaria com estes pequenos saltimbancos por aí... Uma humana e um yokai mais fraco que o lagarto que os atacava agora há pouco... Hunf!_"

– Bem, eu não sei o quê fazer com vocês... Estou indo à direção do vilarejo de InuYasha e daquela garota. Se quiserem, podem ir comigo...Mas não me amolem.

A garotinha dava vivas e Jaken apenas suspirava com a mão na cabeça. "_Onde fomos amarrar nosso dragão... tsc, tsc... Não tem jeito..._"

— Está bem, está bem... Ah, o que fazer sem o senhor Sesshoumaru?

— Exatamente o que ele faz sem vocês... Divertir-se! – brincou Kagura, recebendo um olhar de repreensão do yokai. – Ora, não seja tão mal-humorado. Rápido! Suba no animal que antes do entardecer quero chegar ao poço Come-ossos.

— É es-ste o lugar que o senhor Sesshoumaru nos mandou procurar! Disse que haveria alguém lá pra nos receber...

Kagura sorriu. Não se lembrava de ter comentado nada com ele. Mas aquelas malditas orelhas de cachorro ouviam muito bem, mesmo à distância. Não tinha certeza do que acabara de pensar, mas devia ser isto mesmo. Ele devia estar cobrando o favor.

— Então, vamos indo. Logo chegaremos.

A garotinha encostou a cabeça em seu braço, fazendo-a virar a sua imediatamente.

— A senhora vai cuidar de nós, Dona Kagura? Eu e Jaken somos bem obedientes...

A yokai riu.

— Vocês são bem esquisitinhos, isto sim!

— Não me chame de esquisito! Eu sou como você!

— Ah, será uma longa tarde... — suspirou ela. Mas não custava nada. — Eu sou livre! Até pra escolher quem eu quero proteger e ajudar! Como isto é bom! Hahaha!

Rin riu junto com ela, segurando ainda em seu braço, e Jaken balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto esperava pela volta do amo.

continua...

* * *

_1- trecho traduzido da música "Angelus", última abertura de inuYasha que foi exibida aqui. É uma tradução livre, feita por nós mesmos.._

_Bem esta é minha segunda fic de InuYasha. Eu estive reeditando ela, hoje, dia 20 de janeiro de 2007. E pode ser que hajam algumas alterações..._

_Mas eu espero que gostem... Esse é o meu desejo!_

_BJs_


	2. Encontros inesperados

_InuYasha e seus personagens pertencem à mangaká Rumiko Takahashi. mas ela seria menos cruel se me desse os direitos sobre Kagura, Sesshoumaru e Kikyo...XD!_

* * *

.**CAPÍTULO 2 – Encontros Inesperados**

"**_Nossos encontros inesperados são o limite do prazer_**..." ¹

* * *

Fazia algum tempo que estava morando naquele templo. Ficava a alguns quilômetros da vila de Kaede. No entanto, Kagura vivia aparecendo por lá. Há muito que não via uma alma conhecida, e yokais realmente não eram benquistos em vilas e cidades maiores, então... Volta e meia ela estava no vilarejo. A velha a tratara muito bem durante o tempo que estivera lá, com Rin e Jaken. Acabara por , como dizer, afeiçoar-se a eles. E eles logo partiram, pois parece que Sesshoumaru os mandara buscar, e ela também partira.

Passaram-se dois anos desde que seu criador morrera. Criador nada, roubou-lhe o coração e a vida, fazendo-a parte daquele corpo asqueroso, que foi obrigada a suportar por muito tempo... Agora, não precisava mais temer. Era livre. Dona da própria vida. Literalmente. E não se deixaria ludibriar por uma Kaguya² qualquer novamente. Havia a imensidão do mundo para explorar, e ela sabia que queira ir... Mas ainda não sabia aonde. Sua nova liberdade a deixava até sem ação. E alguns dias custavam a passar. Cansara-se de procurar Kanna; era como se tivesse desaparecido no tempo e no espaço.

Suspirou, olhando pro nada. Acabava às vezes sentindo-se tão sozinha, indo à procura de algo pra preencher o tempo. " _Agora, vou ver se encontro algo pro meu jantar... Nossa, como estou faminta_/", refletia ao sair de seu pequeno lar.

Mas uma yokai centopéia cismou com ela no meio do caminho, ela não teve saída senão travar uma pequena luta com ela. Aquilo era exaustivo. " _Yokais fracos me perseguem... Hunf_ "

Olhou a mão, com um pequeno calo no dedão direito. Resolveu que era hora de ir visitar a velha Kaede. Riu-se por dentro ao imaginar o que ela diria ao lhe ver lá outra vez naquela semana da lua. Olhou pra cima. O inverno estava terminando, e logo chegaria a primavera, flores, calor... Isso era muito importante.

** XXXXXXXX)))))) (((((((XXXXXXXX**

— Kaede, onde você está, sua velha maluca! — gritou da porta da cabana. Os homens da vila já estavam acostumados a vê-la por ali, de modo que não se preocupavam muito, exceto pelo fato dela ser bem aprazível aos olhos. — Humm, está se escondendo de mim, é?

— Kaede foi ao " _bilarejo_" ² onde Miroku e Sangô moram. Sangô teve seu " _pribeiro_" filho com Miroku. — falou uma vozinha sonolenta e fanha. — E você? O que " _beio_ " fazer aqui?

Kagura viu que era a pequena raposa que lhe falava.

— Ora, isto lá é hora de dormir, criança!

— Kagura, eu estou cansado e " _buito, buito_ " gripado... e, ao contrário de você, ajudo o pessoal do _bilarejo_ quando Kaede sai.

— E, então... — falou, sentando-se próxima do fogo. — Por que não foi conhecer o filho da exterminadora?

— Já disse...porque estou i _buito_ /i gripado...Recém-nascidos " _dão_" podem ser expostos a isso... O que " _beio_ " fazer?

— Uma visita... — disse, servindo uma porção do caldo que fumegava sobre o fogareiro numa cumbuca. — Já jantou?

— Estou sem " _fombe_ "...

— É bom que se alimente, senão vai piorar... — aproximou-se dele e ofereceu o prato. — Coma! Ou serei obrigada a fazê-lo engolir...

" _Kagura está um tanto quanto diferente... O que será que a levou a esta mudança? Se bem que nunca pensei que ela fosse aquela maldade toda que aparentava_... "

— Está bem... " _be _" dê aqui.

— Bom garoto. — Serviu-se também. — Kaede cozinha muito bem. — Limpou o canto da boca vermelha. — Será que voltará ainda hoje?

— Acho que _"dão"_ ... é quase " _beio_ " dia de viagem... Apesar de ter ido à " _cabalo_", " _dão_" creio que volte... — fungou o narizinho vermelho... — Você poderia ficar aqui esta noite...

— Hunf! Não vou tomar conta de você, vou logo avisando...

— Kagura, você já está fazendo isto... — riu o menino, tirando um sorriso dela.

— Então, vou buscar um pouco mais de água... tem um riacho aqui perto, não tem? — ele fez que sim com a cabeça. — Ótimo. Não saia no sereno...

— Nem tenho intenção... — respondeu, aconchegando-se às peles que o cobriam.

Saiu da cabana carregando um balde de material desconhecido. Era um presente de Kagome pra Kaede, um baldinho de alumínio, que durava mais tempo...

Ao chegar ao riacho, com sua cachoeira, pensou em tomar um banho; ainda era cedo e não estava tão frio assim. Experimentou a água. Estava razoavelmente boa... Pelo menos dormiria limpa, limpeza era fundamental; de uns tempos pra cá vinha pensando em como Naraku era sujinho... Aquele castelo tinha um odor insuportável... " _Como sou feliz por ser livre..._ " deu um risinho, mergulhando na água fria do rio.

Havia deixado seu quimono próximo a algumas pedras mais altas, onde não respingaria água. Lavou os longos cabelos empoeirados... A água levara embora também a pintura de seus lábios... Quando saísse, aproveitaria os últimos raios de sol para secar-se.

Sentou-se ao lado das roupas, torcendo o cabelo, expondo a cicatriz em suas costas. _"Esta cicatriz... que bela herança aquele monstro me legou..."_ jogou a cabeleira pra trás, cruzando os braços sobre os joelhos, e pensando na vida, em sua vida...

Sentiu um arrepio momentâneo. Havia mais alguém ali, e ela havia deixado o leque com Shippou.

" _Maldição!_ " Voltou rápido a cabeça pra trás, cobrindo os seios com os braços, pronta pra dar uma bronca em algum dos seus admiradores da aldeia.

O que a surpreendeu foi a altivez e as vestes elegantes da pessoa contra a luz. Arregalou os olhos, puxando uma parte da yukata sobre si. Um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios descorados, e falou com ironia na voz:

— Ora, ora, se não é o Príncipe Sesshoumaru... — terminou de vestir-se, sob o olhar atento dele. _Que tipo de olhar era aquele_? Refletiu, preocupada. — O que lhe deu pra ficar espionando os outros?

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Estivera ali há um bom tempo. Fazia um longo tempo que não a via, e, apesar de seu orgulhoso e arrogante coração, não pode evitar perceber que ela possuía uma certa beleza que, maldição, o atraía. E não era qualquer uma... Fora atrevida a ponto de gritar com ele... _Não é qualquer uma_ , pensou novamente. Deveria ter ido embora. Mas, em seu íntimo quis vê-la outra vez. Isto o incomodava profundamente, mas ele não se furtou a este prazer. Ainda mais agora...

— O que estava fazendo por aqui, tão próximo a uma vila de humanos? Você os detesta não é? — falou, enquanto vestia o bonito quimono azul, com pequenas flores brancas estampadas nas mangas e nas barras, que conseguira em algum lugar das andanças que fizera. A faixa branca o completava de maneira a deixar-lhe a cintura ainda mais fina que já era. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Depois faria um coque, mas, agora... — Então, não vai dizer nada? — perguntou mais uma vez, inclinando a cabeça e apoiando as mãos na cintura.

Sem uma palavra, aproximou-se dela, puxando-a para si. Para não cair, segurou nos braços dele, percebendo seu novo braço, conseguido graças a Kagome, que lhe restituiu com a ajuda da Jóia de Quatro Almas 4. Inclinou o corpo pra trás e levantou o rosto pra ele, um pouco constrangida e _muito_ irritada.

— Ficou maluco, Sesshoumaru?— tentou empurrá-lo, mas as mãos em sua cintura eram como chumbo. Ele desceu o rosto, aproximando-se dela. — Me solte, ou... vou... matá-lo... — uma das mãos dele subiu pelas costas dela, apertando-a mais.

Tinha respiração descompassada, e sua pele parecia queimar, enquanto ele, impassível, falava em seu ouvido, com uma voz seca:

— Eu a quero.

Uma onde de terror e outra que não soube definir passou por seu corpo, fazendo-o retesar-se, com a respiração quente em seu rosto. A boca abriu-se num protesto mudo, ao sentir os lábios ainda mais abrasadores em seu pescoço.

Ela empurrou-o com força:

— Me solte, seu... seu cachorro malcriado! — tentou soltar-se mais uma vez. O susto fora maior que qualquer outra emoção. — Acha que eu sou o quê?, uma daquelas mulheres de casas de chá ou qualquer que valha? — e, sabe-se lá como, conseguiu desprender-se dos braços dele. — Desapareça de perto de mim!

Virou-se, pegando o balde, e levada pela pluma num vento que aterrorizaria qualquer um.

Menos ele. Que sorriu, atrevidamente.

" _Não tenho pressa... não... ainda_ ". Sentiu ainda o cheiro dela em seus braços. Domar a yokai que nem Naraku conseguiu. " _Interessante. No mínimo_ ".

Continua...

* * *

_Cá estou eu de novo em minhas viagens pelo Japão Feudal...XD!_

Notinhas:

1 -Trecho traduzido de " _Tsubasa Pleasure Line_ ", Minami Kuribayashi, tema de abertura do anime _Chrono Crusade_ .

2 -Personagem do segundo filme, se não me engano.

3 - O Shippou está resfriado, então está falando " _nasaladamente_ ", ok?

4 - Eu li isto em algum fórum de debates, e achei a idéia interessante. Afinal, pra quê serviria a tão falada, desejada e malfadada Jóia, depois de juntar seus pedaços? Tem que ter boa ação nisto, oras... E a amiga Kagome é ótima em boas ações (apesar de não ser o melhor exemplo a ser seguido, me perdoem, rs...)

5 - reeditada em 20/01/2007

Beijos pra vocês!


	3. Encontros Inesperados II

_Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi, mas o enredo desta fic pertence exclusivamente a mim, Lady0Kagura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 – ENCONTROS INESPERADOS II**

" **_Nossos encontros inesperados são o limite do prazer_**... " ¹

* * *

O vento nordeste soprava com força naqueles dias. As cerejeiras mostravam suas belas flores, e o ar ficara bem mais agradável. Independente de haver ou não sol, a colheita seria boa. As guerras continuavam, na ânsia de poder que corroia os homens daquela era.

Um pássaro mais afoito em seu telhado a fez abrir os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes até que se acostumou com a luz do dia. Espreguiçou-se sobre o futon antes de levantar-se. "_Outro dia. Outro longo dia_..." sentou-se devagar, amarrando os cabelos quase que imediatamente. Deveria sair cedo pra procurar algo com que se alimentar. Talvez devesse caçar, ou pescar...

Ficou pensando um pouco ainda. E lembrou-se do encontro estranho que tivera com Sesshoumaru. Ah, sim, pensava com freqüência neste dia. Fazia anos que não colocava seus olhos sobre ele, desde que a trouxera de volta. Não era indiferente a ele ( i _e nem ele a mim_ /i , pensou convencida...). No entanto...

Sacudiu a cabeça, empurrando os pensamentos fúteis da mente. Não havia como vê-lo novamente. Soubera por Kaede que ele voltara ao castelo onde vivera antes. Tinha seu próprio reino, riu, debochada. " _Me pergunto o que ele estaria fazendo ali, no fim do inverno... O que poderia querer? Bem, eu não creio que sua rixa com InuYasha tenha acabado...irmãos brigando tanto...não se pode esperar nem fraternidade entre dois yokais, filhos de mesmo pai...Humm...Se bem que eu nunca me dei bem com o resto das encarnações de Naraku...Mas..._ " fechou os olhos com força, ficando de pé, quase que marchando até a pequena varanda.

"_Por que estou pensando nisso__?"_

Mas ela sabia, apenas não estava disposta a admitir. Queria nunca ter sentido antes.

— Bem, lamúrias não me levarão a lugar algum e nem me trarão alimento... — precipitou-se montanha abaixo, em sua pluma.

**((((((XXXXXXXX)))))) (((((((XXXXXXXX)))))))**

— Senhor Sesshoumaru, porque voltamos a Musashi? Achei que não teria mais nenhum negócio por aqui... — reclamava Jaken, andando atrás de seu senhor.

O amo bonito estava parado próximo a um córrego, bebendo alguns goles de água. Olhou o sapo por cima do ombro.

— Eu não pedi que viesse comigo.

O sapinho abaixou a cabeça, chateado.

— Traga algo para comermos.

— Sim, senhor... — e adentrou o bosque, suspirando. " _Se ao menos Rin estivesse conosco, eu não estaria tão só_..."

O yokai ergueu a cabeça prateada, sentindo um cheiro conhecido no ar. " _Então, está por aqui..._ "

Continuou andando em direção à clareira pela qual passara antes. Ouvia movimentos rápidos e furtivos. E uma voz grave a praguejar. Um sorriso cínico brotou-lhe nos lábios.

Quando a avistou, ela estava ajoelhada, próxima a uma árvore. Havia algumas abelhas ao seu redor. Usava ainda o mesmo quimono de quando a vira na cachoeira. Os cabelos estavam presos por um pente dourado e as habituais plumas. O cheiro dela misturava-se com o do mel que ela estava tomando.

— Vejo que consegue defender-se destes insetos muito bem.

Ela assustou-se, deixando cair o favo que tinha nas mãos. E praguejou internamente.

— Por que você é assim, tão sutil em suas entradas? — sorriu forçadamente, franzindo o cenho. Brilhantes olhos escarlates voltaram-se pra ele. — O que faz aqui?

— Não é da sua conta.

Ela ficou de pé, terminando de comer o favo de mel. Se ela ficou aborrecida ou não, ele não saberia dizer.

— Então, eu soube que está muito bem estabelecido longe daqui. E onde estão a garota tagarela e seu puxa-saco?

— Por que eu deveria responder a este tipo de pergunta estúpida?

— Vejo que continua irritantemente orgulhoso. — lambeu os dedos. — Bem, eu não tenho tempo pra perder com você aqui.

Sesshoumaru riu por dentro. "_Ela está fugindo_?". Ele deu um passo adiante e ela assustou-se.

— O que irá fazer de tão importante, Kagura, que não tenha tempo a perder? — seus olhos dourados estreitaram-se.

— Não é da sua conta. — rebateu ela, passando por ele.

Segurou-a pelo braço, trazendo-a de volta.

— Eu não disse que poderia ir, mulher insolente.

— E desde...

Sentiu as pernas bambearem ao senti-lo mover os lábios dele sobre os seus, de maneira possessiva e exigente. Os globos oculares quase saltaram fora da órbita. _Oh, quem é este SesshouMaru_? Seu coração desbaratava-se em batidas, como se fossem pregá-la no chão. A mão dele segurava firme seu pescoço, acomodando-se em seus cabelos, soltando-os.

— VOCÊ... é um atrevido... Sesshoumaru. — conseguiu falar quando ele a soltou.

— Creio que esta é uma qualidade sua... — seu hálito ainda estava próximo o bastante. Ela deu mais um passo para trás, ainda encarando-o desacreditada. Não que não tivesse gostado, apenas...Fora pega de surpresa. E não gostava de surpresas que não fossem feitas por ela mesma.

— Deveria comportar-se melhor. Não serei tão condescendente da próxima vez.

— Então, quer que haja uma segunda vez...? — objetou ele, irônico e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não disse isso... — tentou corrigir-se. Ao vê-lo abeirar-se, puxou a pluma do cabelo; por uma fração de segundos, pensou tê-lo visto sorrir.

— Está fugindo? — Insistiu ele, estreitando o olhar de ouro.

— Acho que já ouvi isto antes... Não, não estou fugindo. — riu com um pouco de manha. — Apenas...— olhou-o curiosamente, tentando entender o porquê da atitude dele. — Precisa ficar longe de mim, acho que poderia matá-lo se fizer isto de novo.

— Pois não foi isto que senti.

Desta vez, ela sorriu mesmo.

— Bem, eu não minto. Foi bom revê-lo, até mais. — um vento forte levantou o mokomoko² dele. — E pare de me perseguir, isto já está ficando sem graça!

— Mulher atrevida. — murmurou.

Na verdade, nunca teve esperanças de acontecer. Ainda questionava seus motivos para trazê-la de volta. E um batia sempre, como se estivesse preso na mente. Queria estar com ela. E fora ela mesma que o fizera pensar assim. Maldição ! Desde quando isto vem acontecendo? Bem , se eu mat´-ala , tudo isto acabará... Sacudiu a cabeça. Era melhor voltar em seu caminho, na direção em que deixara Jaken.

Da próxima vez, era **_ele_** quem não seria condescendente.

Continua...

* * *

Olá, pessoas!

EU penso que eu realmente coloquei o Sesshoumaru meio desavergonhado neste início, mas ele vai voltar à sua forma original.

Mokomoko é como a Rumiko Takahashi chamou aquela pele que o Sess carrega no braço.

_Esta fic foi reeditada em 26/01/2007. Por Lady0Kagura._

_Bye!_


	4. Um Convite E os sentimentos Escondidos

_InuYasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

**UM CONVITE - E OS SENTIMENTOS ESCONDIDOS DENTRO DELE...**

_"Quando são derramadas tantas lágrimas, _

_Quem sabe se todo coração fique honesto. _

_Quando os pensamentos de alguém são percebidos, _

_Poderia ser bastante para todo coração."¹ _

* * *

Sozinha.

Era assim que se encontrava a dominadora dos ventos. Em seu pequeno "_lar_", sentia-se tão só, que, às vezes, tinha vontade de berrar aos quatro cantos. Juntou as mãos sobre o peito sentindo o ansiado coração bater, cadenciadamente.

"_O que mais posso querer? Sou livre, e meu coração bate enfim neste meu corpo"_lembrou-se de Naraku e deu um riso malicioso. "_Maldito, teve exatamente o que merecia... Pena que Kikyou não viveu pra ver..."_deu uma risada_. "Será que estou enlouquecendo? Rindo sozinha?_"

Apesar de suas andanças pela região, amizades realmente não eram seu forte... Exceto Kaede e Shippou, não poderia realmente dizer que tinha amigos. E nesta primavera não iria seguir o vento, porque a velhota parecia realmente doente...E por mais que fizesse, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar sobre ela...

Quanto a um companheiro ou coisa que o valha...Ela não estava bem certa de querer tanto ou ser querida a este ponto. E lembrou-se de um certo yokai de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados... Dele podia se esperar tudo, menos que a procurasse com uma intenção digna e decorosa, segundo as palavras de Kaede. Não pra ela, claro. Deu outra gargalhada. Não devia esperar muita coisa. Não havia muito pra ela. Pelo menos, não neste mundo...

Riu até que coisas estranhas escorreram pela alva face.

Lágrimas.

Tocou o próprio rosto, surpresa. Desde que ela se vira livre de Naraku era a primeira vez que isto acontecia... "_Então, estas são minhas... lágrimas... não sabia que as tinha..._" provou o gosto delas. "_Salgado... como a água do mar... bem diferente de mim... Sou tão insípida quanto pareço?"_ Jogou-se pra trás, deitando-se sobre o surrado chão de sua varanda, olhando pra o céu que começava a pontilhar-se de estrelas. Respirou fundo, mas as gotas salgadas continuavam a jorrar, como se viessem de uma fonte inesgotável...

Encolheu-se sobre o próprio corpo, que era tão frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo... Estava fria aquela noite, mais do que se poderia esperar de uma noite primaveril. Chorou até soluçar, e uma sonolência viera visitar-lhe os sentidos.

Ainda piscando, viu um vulto inclinar-se sobre ela. Imaginou que estivesse sonhando. No entanto, o calor da mão em seu rosto fez a imprecisão desvanecer-se, dando lugar a uma Kagura muito disposta, pondo-se de pé. Abriu o leque, uma das boas coisas que o maldito lhe deixara.

— Não vim lutar com você, Kagura. — falou o estranho.

Ela ainda piscou algumas vezes, antes de reconhecê-lo e abaixar um pouco a guarda. "_Sesshoumaru?_"

Ele continuou fitando-a. Os orbes dourados emitiam uma luz que ela conhecia, que já vira outra vez. Viu-o levar a mão até o nariz afilado, e novamente fitá-la como se estivesse confuso.

"_Que coisa! Uma expressão neste rosto de gelo..._"

— O-o que... O que você quer aqui? — ela conseguiu sorrir, a uma distância segura dele. — Sesshoumaru?

Silêncio.

Nem mesmo ele sabia o que fora fazer ali. Viera norteado pelo aroma dela, que lembrava o de Naraku, mas, talvez por ele ter sido aniquilado, era algo intrínseco dela, agora. Sua própria fragrância...Que o inebriava e fazia perder a cabeça, tão próximo a ela... e que ele ignorava de propósito...

**_Flash_**

— _Senhor Sesshoumaru! — falou Rin, já uma bela mocinha. — Por que estamos indo novamente para o leste? Não vamos voltar antes do verão pro castelo? Deveríamos avisar à senhora, ela ficará preocupada com o senhor..._

_Ele não respondeu, e a menina voltou sua atenção para as flores que colhia avidamente, seguida pelo sapo feioso. "__Té mesmo a criança acostumou-se a não ter resposta de mim...__", pensou, dando um meio sorriso...Ergueu a majestosa cabeça e aspirou novamente o ar._

"_Por que estou seguindo-a?__"_

_O fato era que desde que a revira, no rio, perto da vila aonde viera deixar Rin, não conseguira evitar pensar a seu respeito. Isto o estava incomodando. Estivera a beira de cometer uma atitude insana, por duas vezes... Tocou a testa com a mão. _

"_Por que estou fazendo isso?__" A resposta era evidente, mas ele fazia questão de não analisá-la._

"_Eu, Sesshoumaru, correndo atrás de uma...__" trincou os dentes "... __de uma mulher qualquer__..." Apertou ainda mais os dentes. "__Não, ela não é uma mulher comum!__" Ela ousara destratá-lo, desafiá-lo sem medo das implicações de seus atos! Ela não se acobardou nem um momento. E, embora não admitisse, a admirava. Mesmo sendo cria daquele ser execrável, saíra bem a si mesma. Foi covarde por não tentar matá-lo ela mesma, porém soube buscar ajuda... Mas isto fora há muito tempo atrás...Agora, estava livre..._

_Viu que entardecia. Virou-se pra Jaken._

— _Cuide de Rin. Não se afaste desta caverna. — estreitou os olhos. — Não a perca de vista._

— _S-sim, S-senhor S-Sesshoumaru!_

_E desaparecera da frente do pequeno ser._

**_Fim do flash_**

Ela permanecia na defensiva, embora percebesse que ele realmente não tinha esta intenção. Cruzou os braços, repetindo a pergunta sem resposta.

— E então, Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui?

Deu um passo em direção a ela.

— Você esteve chorando. — falou.

— Isto não é da sua conta. — retorquiu, passando a mão rapidamente pela face. "_Droga! Elas ainda estão aqui_!"

Aproximou-se dela, que ainda conjeturava o porquê das lágrimas e de Sesshoumaru estar ali. Quando se deu conta ele já estava parado à sua frente. Ergue o rosto para ele. E, imergindo nos olhos dourados, as lágrimas voltaram, deixando-a desesperada.

"_Que irritante, como posso mostrar-me tão fraca_..."

Virou-se de costas, sentindo-se realmente fraca, apoiando as mãos na mureta.

— Seja lá o que foi que veio fazer, vá embora. — um soluço escapou dos lábios entreabertos, fixando o leque na faixa em sua cintura. "_Parem, parem já de sair_!" Falava internamente com as próprias lágrimas. — Pare de bisbilhotar a minha vida! E cuide da sua!

No entanto, ele continuou parado às suas costas, pensativo. Refletia sobre o fato dela estar chorando. "_Pranto.._." Por que um yokai forte como Kagura choraria? Uma fraqueza humana tão miserável... "_E o que está sentindo neste momento, Sesshoumaru? Não é senão um tipo de fraqueza?_" Gritava-lhe a consciência, que descobriu que tinha. Apertou a mão esquerda com força. Por que teria...

Negligenciando os pensamentos conscientes, passou o braço ao redor dos ombros estreitos dela, trazendo-a pra junto de si.

Ela arregalou os olhos escarlates, surpresa, ao sentir as costas baterem contra o peito dele. "_O que está fazendo_?"

— Você não deve choramingar o tempo todo. — A voz saíra mais macia do que calculara. — Yokais não demonstram este tipo de atitude, ainda mais frente a um mais forte que ele.

Kagura abaixou a cabeça, encostando o queixo no braço que a segurava firmemente. Pensava em sua vida, por isso chorava. Mas como explicar este tipo de sentimento a alguém que normalmente nem sequer piscava, que sempre teve tudo que quis? Fraca. E neste momento questionou-se quando é que fora realmente forte... Não que quisesse ser, não tinha este tipo de ambição. A maior que tinha já fora realizada...Sentiu o coração disparar ao dar-se conta da estranha situação em que se colocava. E isso a angustiou ainda mais...

Por alguns instantes, era como se o silêncio fosse a única coisa, além de seu coração irresponsável a bater freneticamente. Não havia o que dizer. Ela agradava-se em ter alguém por perto, para aliviar sua solidão, sentir-se protegida e ele...

Ele queria satisfazer a sua cobiça, e ficar ali, com Kagura, a mestra dos ventos... Fechou os olhos, como lutasse por dentro. Lutava contra o próprio orgulho. Provavelmente, neste caso, perderia. Já deveria saber que as maiores pelejas que tivera foram consigo mesmo.

Sentiu uma gota quente de lágrima sobre seu braço, tirando-o de suas reflexões por alguns instantes.

— Por que está chorando, Kagura? — inquiriu ele.

— Eu não sei! Acha que se eu soubesse já não teria feito parar? — respondeu, malcriada, enxugando o rosto nas mangas do quimono, irritada e surpresa com a preocupação dele.

— Isto não é algo com que se possa lutar, não é? — continuou Sesshoumaru. — Se fosse, você, com certeza, teria vencido.

Ela deu um meio sorriso. "_O que ele está fazendo? Tentando me confortar_?".

— É, pode ser. — girou o corpo, ficando de frente para o yokai de cabelos prateados, que ainda tinha o braço sobre seu ombro. — E por que está aqui? — seu olhar era uma interrogação.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensando no que responder. Fleumaticamente, respondeu:

— Vim vê-la.

Sentiu se rosto colorir-se de vermelho. Viera..._Vê_-_la_? Ah, não podia ser! "_Não, não e não! Por que? Por que este sentimento estranho abocanha meu estômago e... Oh,... Sesshoumaru?"_

Ele tocou sua face, resvalando o dedo pelos lábios entreabertos dela. Mas não repetiu o ato de seu último encontro. Ao contrário, apenas virou-se de costas e foi embora. Era melhor assim. E depois não se arrependeria.

Ela ficou abismada.

— Hei, Sesshoumaru.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou-a por sobre os ombros. **n. da a**. _aquele olhar 43 meio de lado, já saindo... indo embora... louco por você! Que desperdício... _rs

— Você... — não acreditava que diria aquilo. Maldito coração! Por que batia tão descompassado impedindo-a de falar normalmente! — Você é bem-vindo para vir aqui... se quiser, é claro...

— Eu sei.

Que presunçoso! Quem ele pensa que é? Ela apenas tentara ser... educada...Afinal, não via praticamente ninguém, exceto quando ia até a vila...

— Maldição! O que quer dizer com isso?

— Que não preciso de sua permissão pra vê-la.

— Você está muito presumido do que pode e não pode em minha casa, Sr. "_Eu-posso-tudo-que-quiser_". — a despeito de sua aparente irritação, ela sorrira. Um sorriso simples, que, mesmo de relance, o prendeu.

— Hunf! — "_é melhor eu ir, antes que, realmente, não consiga mais voltar_". Refletiu, enquanto sumia pelo caminho à sua frente.

E, já próximo à caverna onde deixara seus protegidos, sentiu algo martelando em seu peito. "_Isto não deve acontecer. Não quero mais ninguém em minha vida... me perturbando..._".

— Maldita yokai! — resmungou, arreliado com as novas oscilações dentro de si.

Continua...

* * *

1- Tradução livre e adaptada do pirmeiro verso da música "_Every Heart Minna no Kimochi_", de BoA. (encerramento do anime InuYasha)

Olá! Um capítulo novo, após longo e tenebroso verão...XD! Bem, eu espero que esteja bom.

_Editado e postado em 27/01/2007. Por Lady0Kagura._


	5. Defesa – Fragmentos da verdade escondida

_disclaimer: InuYasha e seus personagens pertencem à RumikoTakahashi._

_Nota de início: Nuss, THX GOD, consegui postar... o FFNet tava em crise!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**Defesa – Fragmentos da verdade escondida...**

_Aprendi com a primavera a deixar-me cortar e voltar sempre inteira. ¹_

* * *

— É mesmo, Senhorita Kagura! Ele é tão pequenininho... Parece um brinquedo, né, Kohaku? — tagarelava Rin, enquanto empurrava Kohaku e Kagura de volta pra cabana que pertencia à Kaede. — Vocês vão ficar mais um pouco, né? O senhor Sesshoumaru não permitiu que Jaken voltasse à vila comigo, e o enviou de volta à província de Izu². Por favor,... 

Kagura olhou nos melosos olhos castanhos da menina, que, agora, devia ter um pouco mais que dez anos. E sorriu. Queria mesmo um jantar especial esta noite...

— Por mim, tudo bem, Kaede aprecia minha companhia. E quanto a você, garoto?

O menino tinha crescido um pouco desde que o vira pela última vez. Estava mais magro e o cabelo chegava-lhe aos ombros. O olhar triste persistia nas íris escuras e tímidas.

— Eu voltarei amanhã para a vila. De modo que ficarei mais um pouco, Rin.

— Ah, obrigada! Aos dois. — de repente lembrou-se de algo, e agarrou a mão de Kagura, que sempre se surpreendia com estes pequenos gestos da menina. Afinal, ela, num passado não muito distante a tinha raptado. — ei senhorita Kagura, não viu o senhor Sesshoumaru por aí? Ele disse que estaria por perto.

A jovem yokai que dominava os ventos fez uma cara de indiferença que não convenceria Kaede ou Kohaku, mas a pobre garota acreditou.

— Pra dizer a verdade, Rin, eu o encontrei há alguns dias, mas não tenho certeza de onde. E aquele cachorro mal-cheiroso não gosta muito da minha adorável companhia... — falou, tentando ser convincente, mais pra si mesma que para Rin.

— Oh, não diga isso, Senhorita Kagura... Ele se preocupa com você! — os olhinhos acesos demonstravam a verdade das palavras, mas ela as rejeitou legalmente.

— Não me diga! — zombou ela, levando a mão à face, e fazendo cara de surpresa, com um brilho divertido nos orbes cor de granada.

— Oi, vocês, vamos entrar e jantar! Kaede não esperará vocês para sempre! — bufou Shippou, arreliado com a presença de Kohaku.

— Vamos... Vamos... — frisou Kagura, pensativa. Rin era uma tagarela, mas ela não inventava as coisas... _Provavelmente._..

— Nós também vimos aquele príncipe dos yokais lobos, Kagura. Se não me engano, eu ouvi seu nome, enquanto ele falava com Miroku. — falou Kohaku, degustando da sopa deliciosa que Kaede preparara. — Eu pensei que Kouga houvesse desistido de matá-la...

— Eu também. — Kagura rolou os olhos, abespinhada. — Só o que me falta é ele aparecer e me importunar novamente. Por que eu sou culpada de coisas que fiz pra não ser morta, e no final das contas, querem me matar do mesmo jeito? Kaede, por favor, me responda.

A velha senhora olhou-a divertida.

— E eu sou quem sei, minha jovem?

— Estou brincando. — respondeu sorrindo a yokai, mas no fundo, ficou um pouco preocupada. Não que lutar com o moleque fosse um problema, mas já estava com a paciência esgotada pra este tipo de coisa. "_Talvez seja melhor eu praticar um pouco minhas técnicas... tem tempo que não combato de verdade_..."

— Senhorita Kagura, não precisa se preocupar! O Senhor Sesshoumaru pode ajudá-la... — matraqueou a garotinha, pulando no pescoço dela. Seus olhinhos brilhavam ao falar de seu "_tutor_". — Ele é muito mais forte que um lobo, eu sei, ele livrou Rin deles.

Kagura bateu de leve nas costas da menina, sorrindo.

— Claro, é claro, todo e qualquer problema ele pode resolver... Por que não pensei nisto antes... — falou, com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz. E por isto recebeu um olhar feio dos outros três. — O que foi? EU não concordei? Arre! — desprendeu-se do abraço de Rin, e levantou-se. — Eu já vou indo. Se aquele idiota de seu cunhado abriu bem a boca, deve saber que estou por aqui, e não quero causar problemas pra Kaede.

— Mas...

— Sem "_mas_", Rin. Fiquem bem. Estou saindo. Boa noite.

Shippou olhou-a, sem entender bem o que acontecera com a mestra dos ventos. Mas deu de ombros. Ela já sabia se cuidar sozinha. E ele realmente tinha pena do youkai que a desafiasse. "_Vai virar carne fatiada... tsc, tsc_" Voltou sua atenção para o pobre Kohaku a seu lado. E uma ponta de ciúmes surgiu, ao vê-lo conversar com a garota que falava mais que ouvia. É, ele tinha mais com que se preocupar que Kagura...

O sol caía devagar sobre o horizonte infinito à sua frente. Ah, como queria ter ido conhecer novos lugares... Mas não, por uma coisa idiota chamada preocupação, ficara, e agora... Hunf... Kagura resolveu caminhar um pouco antes de voltar à sua casa. Já fazia três dias que não ia à vila de Kaede, temendo que algo pudesse acontecer. Estava claro que ele sentiria seu cheiro, e viria atrás dela.

— Que tédio...

Recolheu algumas flores. Um pouco de cheiro de madressilvas no velho templo não iria mal. E ela também poderia recolher um pouco de mel de aroeiras, tão perfumado e saboroso. _Humm_... Sua boca encheu de água, e ela adentrou o pequeno bosque, com certeza encontraria algo por aqui...

— Oi, bruxa do vento!

Ela assustou-se com o grito atrás de si, e, como diria InuYasha, era o lobo fedorento.

Ela virou-se para enfrentá-lo com seu melhor e desdenhoso sorriso. Colocou as mãos na cintura, inclinando a cabeça, num gesto muito seu.

— Ora, se não é o pequeno príncipe lobo. — seu rosto fechou-se da mesma maneira que sorriu. — O que quer aqui? E comigo, pelo jeito.

— Ora, sua desocupada, eu vim pra ajustar minhas contas com você.

— Você não tem contas comigo, Kouga.

— Tenho e desta vez, você irá conhecer o outro mundo!

— Então, comece a tentar... Dança das Lâminas de Vento!

O jovem yokai pulou e por pouco não foi despedaçado. Mas ele tinha outros trunfos, e estava bem atento ao que faria.

Esperou que ela se concentrasse apenas nele durante algum tempo, e deu um sinal para que um lobo bem colocado pulasse sobre a yokai, mordendo com vontade seu braço esquerdo, quebrando-o.

— Mal animal! Solte-me!

E, então, ele se aproximou, jogando-a contra uma árvore. Seu leque foi longe, e ela se viu diante de um brilhante e cruel olhar azul.

— Me parece que não está divertindo tanto agora, não é, Kagura? — ele afagou o animal, antes de ater-se sobre ela. — E agora, o que farei primeiro? — inclinou o corpo sobre ela, aproximando seus rostos. — O cheiro de sangue combina com você, sabia? Faz-me querer matá-la de vez. Mas... Vou fazer isto bem devagar. O gato comeu sua língua, mulher?

Ela cuspiu na face dele e tentou esbofeteá-lo com o braço saudável. Mas ele foi mais rápido e deu-lhe um tapa afiado na mão. E um soco muito bem dado em seu estômago.

Ela gritou. De dor. Como não sentia desde que naraku a torturava naquela pocilga que chamava de castelo.

— Solte-a.

Uma voz fria e cortante fez ouvir-se pelo bosque. O yokai lobo sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ele conhecia aquele cheiro e a voz que o acompanhava. "_Sesshoumaru_". Maldição. Aquilo era hora pra ele voltar do inferno pra onde tinha ido? Ele soltou Kagura, que deu um passo de lado, a fim de alcançar seu leque com o resto de dignidade que ainda tinha.

— Oi, Sesshoumaru, eu não tenho nada que ver com você e imagino que esta ova sem teto do Naraku também não te interesse! Então, vê se dá o fora daqui, antes que eu me indisponha com você! — falou o rapaz, voltando-se pra Kagura que estava a postos. Um filete de sangue corria de seus lábios pequenos. — E quanto a você, sua c, eu... Argh! — sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

— Eu acho que você não me ouviu, lobo. Este Sesshoumaru lhe disse para deixá-la em paz.

O Príncipe segurava Kouga pelo pescoço, colocando-o na direção de seu olhar. Kouga conhecia aquele maldito olhar dourado, exatamente igual ao de InuYasha. E agora, o irmão também estava a lhe roubar seu direito à vingança.

— Eu... Vou... Matá- — tentou falar. E foi lançado longe.

— Saia daqui. — ele olhou rapidamente para a moça, que segurava o braço junto ao corpo, com um semblante desfigurado de dor. No entanto, ele não a viu reclamar. Na verdade, ela queria continuar lutando e apenas por sua intromissão, ela sossegou. — Não conseguirá muita coisa machucada deste jeito. Venha.

— Não me dê ordem! Eu... Posso me virar sozinha... — objetou ela, virando o rosto corado pela defesa dele. "_Então, pode ser que a pequena humana esteja certa..._"

Kouga observava-os. E uma luz insana se acedeu em sua mente. E pareceu-lhe hedionda demais pra ser verdade.

— Então, você é o amante desta cria do Naraku? — Sesshoumaru devolveu o olhar direto, não tinha o que esconder. — Realmente, Sesshoumaru, eu esperava mais de um yokai tão forte e de sangue nobre... Ela não tem nada, e não passa de um resto que nem o próprio criador quis... Hunf...

Estas palavras magoaram Kagura. Seus belos olhos vermelhos arregalaram-se.

— Cuidado com as palavras, moleque.

O yokai lobo levantou-se e continuou:

— Ela não merece nenhuma consideração. Tudo o que fez foi por si mesma. Ela nunca pensou em ninguém mais. E, de mais a mais, ela é inferior, não só a você como a mim também. — suas palavras vinham cheias de raiva e repugnância. — estou decepcionado com você.

— Decepcione-se consigo mesmo. Ou que pensa você sobre correr atrás de uma humana comprometida?

— Ela não tinha nada com aquele seu irmão hanyo! E, pelo menos, cheirava melhor.

— Cale-se. — estreitou os olhos dourados.

— Kagura não presta. Seria um favor ao mundo se ela desaparecesse.

Kagura remoía seu interior, sua raiva crescia, mas, ela era o que era mesmo... Baixou a cabeça, tirando uma pluma do coque desordenado. O olhar, porém, era frio e distante.

— Ele está certo, Sesshoumaru. Não há por que ter este tipo de consideração. Eu não preciso de outra dívida com você.

Um vento forte e atormentado a levou embora da presença dos dois Príncipes. As lágrimas dela encheram as narinas atiladas de Sesshoumaru. "_Mais tarde... Agora, este lobo._"

Ele retornou a atenção dele para o moleque à sua frente. Ele tinha ódio de Kagura. Porém, o que passara, não devia contar mais. Tudo fora pago, e a que preço... Até ele sabia disso.

— Lobo. Eu não quero sentir seu cheiro nestas terras. Nem tampouco que você perturbe a paz daquela que matou seus companheiros.

— Eu sabia. Você está interessado nela. — seu sorriso se tornou maldoso. — Bem, como eu já disse e repetirei, ela é uma ova do naraku. Chega a ser repugnante aquele cheiro... E você está se rebaixando por ela...

Sesshoumaru não lhe devolveu os olhares desdenhosos, lembrando-se de um pequeno fato.

— Ela é uma yokai, apesar de criada pelo Naraku, mas é uma yokai. Mas a mulher de meu irmão é uma humana, não é? — ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Isto sim, é repugnante.

"_E o aroma dela está realmente agradável... Diferente de Naraku. É como se flores fossem dissolvidas em miasma. E agora, elas finalmente floresceram_". Sesshoumaru arregalou os próprios olhos ao pensamento que teve. "_Quão embaraçoso_", ele pensou, enquanto sentindo um rubor começam a aquecer sua face.

Começou a caminhar, deixando um lobo desmaiado no chão pela bela surra que lhe dera enquanto ponderava seus atos e pensamentos.

_

* * *

_

_Todos nós entendemos_

_Que as feridas não podem ir embora._

_Quanto tempo continuará aqui?_

_Nós não precisamos mais delas..._

"_Ela é apenas uma cria sem teto do Naraku!"_

"_Ela é inferior a você e à mim!"_

As palavras cresciam dolorosas em seu peito e em seu coração. Que diria que ela se importara com este tipo de coisa, a opinião de alguém sobre si? Mas mesmo que desdenhasse a dor ela continuava ali.

"_Não passa de restos de yokais colados" _

As lágrimas desciam livremente, enquanto ela fitava o crepúsculo, alheia à elas, arrastada pelos sentimentos e ações do dia. Não havia ninguém com quem realmente pudesse contar... Kaede, Shippou, até mesmo a pequena tagarela, eram o que eram por nascimento. Eram inteiros. Quem sabe se a sacerdotisa do futuro estivesse aqui, ela, sim, era uma boa curadora de almas feridas, tanto de humanos quanto de yokais...

Yokai! Hunf! Ela podia se chamar assim...? _Por que isto está me fazendo mal... Por quê????_

Um soluço convulsionou o corpo magro, seguido por outros até que ela estivesse literalmente gritando. A dor em seus músculos não se comparava à do seu coração. A fraqueza que fazia parte do sangue perdido pela ferida do braço estava surtindo seu efeito, e um zunido forte em seu ouvido foi a última coisa da qual se lembrou, antes de cair em sua varanda.

_Mas eu sobreviverei_... refletiu. _isso é o que me importa...por agora_...

**0000xxxx0000**

O grito dela ressoara seus ouvidos. Um grito de dor e desesperança, como aqueles que ele matou por diversão e por poder. Mas não podia deixá-la sozinha. Não conseguia imaginar o porquê, mentiu pra si mesmo. Mas mesmo assim...

Ainda tinha que ir atrás dela. Precisava. No entanto, algo o fez parar onde estava...

* * *

_

* * *

E aí, povo que gosta destas viagens pelo Japão Feudal, e yokais, e muita água com açúcar!!! Ah, não são vocês? Desculpem-me então... XD _

_Bem, eu consegui concluir este capítulo antes de desistirem de vez, e jogarem fora a suas passagens! Mas, continuem, esperamos chegar ao final dela antes do Natal! _

_1- Cecília Meireles, poeta brasileira, -. Se você não teve a oportunidade de ler algo desta mestra das palavras, leia. Se você não gostar, eu vou entender, também. È aquele caso, ou se gosta de vez ou se desgosta de vez... rs._

_2- O local onde hoje se localiza a província de Musashi onde o enredo de InuYasha se passa, engloba a região onde hoje está Tóquio. Eu andei dando umas vasculhadas na Barsa e em sites de História, e claro, olhando um mapa geográfico da época e , como o Sesshoumaru é senhor das terras do Oeste, escolhi a província de Izu, atual Shizuoka, que fica numa península, perto do mar, para ser a residência oficial dele... Fica próximo à Musashi. É nesta região que se localiza o \monte Fuji!! Bem, eu vou deixar o nome do site e o pseudo-link da figura, pra vocês pesquisarem... rs_

_3- Pequeno trecho de tradução livre de "Rakuen", do DAÍ. Linda e verdadeira. Gente, eu preciso contar como eu me lembrei desta música: eu trabalho numa escola e presenciei uma cena que me chocou profundamente: uma mãe espancou o filho na nossa frente, por causa de um motivo insignificante e tudo que pudemos fazer, foi tirar o garoto da reta dela e ligar por Conselho tutelar, e a mãe, se é que pode ser chamada de mãe, devia ta de pacto com o demo e cheia da cátchia, disse ao garotinho que se ela fosse presa, ela sairia, o partiria em vários pedaços e o comeria... Queridos, meu coração realmente se partiu... Já imaginou a ferida que uma coisa dessa causa numa criança? Ah, nós temos que amar mais... Desculpem-me. Mas, infelizmente, o mundo é muito amargo... E ódio, não é algo de que precisamos!_

_Bjks!!!_

_Até mais!!_


	6. A suave esperança daqueles nada esperam

Disclaimer: _InuYasha e seus personagens pertencem à mangaká Rumiko Takahashi. mas ela seria menos cruel se me desse os direitos sobre Kagura, Sesshoumaru e Kikyo...XD!_

* * *

**- Capítulo 6 -**  
**A suave esperança daqueles que nada esperam**

* * *

O grito dela ressoara seus ouvidos. Um grito de dor e desesperança, como aqueles que ele matou por diversão e por poder. Mas não podia deixá-la sozinha. Não conseguia imaginar o porquê, mentiu pra si mesmo. Mas mesmo assim...

Ainda tinha que ir atrás dela. Precisava. No entanto, algo o fez parar onde estava...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

...x...

...

– Vamos logo, Kohaku. Como pode um cara como você, um matador de yokais, ser tão lerdo pra subir! – brincava Shippou, enquanto puxava o cavalo de vovó Kaede.

Após o tempo de afastamento de Kagura, a boa senhora preocupou-se com ela, e colocou aos meninos todos loucos quando disse que iria vê-la de qualquer maneira. Tanto que Kohaku optou por deixá-la ir, mas somente com a condição de que fosse a cavalo. Assim, todos foram acompanhá-la.

Para a jovem Rin, cada vez que seu protetor a permitia vir visitá-los, era verdadeira aventura cada saída, cada refeição. Ela esperava pela primavera como se esperasse pela vida. Não que Sesshoumaru fosse mau pra ela, ou que ela sentisse solidão. Mais possivelmente, eram coisas da idade, e a pequena Rin, já entrando na adolescência, não perceberia, visto que não convivia diariamente com humanos.

– Eu não preciso ir mais depressa que isso, Shippou. Se não, nos cansamos antes mesmo de atingir metade do percurso.

– Vovó, por que a senhorita Kagura veio morar tão longe da vila? Ela não gosta de nós? É por que o Shippou não quis ir com ela lavar a roupa? –, inquiria a menina, na sua vivacidade, fazendo Kaede sorrir, e os rapazes ficarem sérios.

Já era entardecer quando chegaram ao pequeno templo. Tudo estava muito quieto, e só o vento frio daqueles morros era ouvido, quando fazia seu caminho entre os orifícios do santuário esquecido. Era bem pequeno, com um _shouji_ dividindo a entrada da varanda externa. Quando correu a porta, o que viu a deixou aturdida.

No centro do aposento, uma figura branca e ensangüentada estava deitada, gemendo baixo, como se ardesse em alguma febre estranha.

– É, parece que chegamos bem na hora... – falou a velha sacerdotisa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

...x...

...

Seus olhos piscaram ainda algumas vezes antes de abri-los completamente. Olhou o teto, contando instintivamente as vigas que o sustentava para se dar conta de que já era muito tarde, e que seu braço doía consideravelmente. No entanto, a sensação fúnebre de antes não era tão sentida. Sentou-se devagar, querendo entender como se sentia tão limpa, e percebeu que seu machucado já cicatrizara; a segunda coisa, foi que estava enrolada em panos.

"_hum_?" Ela tinha certeza de que retornara completamente vestida. Só então, reparou nos outros corpos deitados a seu lado, e em Kaede, que sorria-lhe. Sentou-se de um pulo, como se nunca tivesse sido machucada.

– Bem, parece que você acordou, Kagura-sama.

– Ora, eu não entendo como vieram parar aqui. – respondeu ela, malcriadamente, puxando a coberta, quando viu que os outros acordavam também. – O que vieram e como chegaram aqui? – Seu olhar brilhantemente inquisidor sempre cativara a velha Kaede.

Shippou espreguiçou-se e tacou-lhe algo macio – seu quimono novo.

– Sua ingrata, viemos te ajudar.

– Não pedi ajuda, ou pedi?- falou, abrindo seu novo quimono, e ficando de pé, dando um gemido baixo de dor. Um lado ainda doía, embora os ferimentos já não existissem por fora. – Uhg.

Sentaram-se em volta do fogo, tagarelando. Num canto, encostado à parede estava o Exterminador, limpando seus instrumentos, e olhando cautelosamente para a noite, pelas frestas no velho templo.

- O que aconteceu com você, Kagura-sama?

Ela sorriu, prendendo os cabelos.

- Digamos que tive uma visita há muito adiada, e ele não ficou satisfeito com a cortesia que demonstrei. – sorriu mais abertamente quando viu o olhar duvidoso de Rin. – Fui atacada pelo Kouga, senhorita Rin. Mas, felizmente, estou bem. – omitiu, sem saber porquê, que SesshouMaru a ajudara.

- E como ele encontrou-a, já faço ideia. Aposto que foi caçar pros lados do Sul.

- Não, não fui. Ele foi visitar o monge e alguém lá contou que eu estava vivendo próxima à vila de Kagome. Teria sido trágico se não... – parou, fechando os lábios, e mexendo o caldo que Kaede preparava. – Oras, mas que cheiro bom.

Todos assentiram, e comeram. Como já era muito tarde, passariam a noite lá. O templo era pequeno, mas aconchegante, e logo o sono veio sobre eles.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

...x...

...

Mexeu-se inquieta e esbravejante por não conseguir adormecer. Parecia que algo a chamava, e não era a natureza. Sentou-se, incomodada no pequeno futon que dividira com Rin. Acariciou o rostinho adormecido e levantou-se com jeito, correndo rapidamente a porta, e indo até a varanda. Respirou fundo. Não sentia mais dor. De fato, os remédios da velha eram bons.

Pôs-se a observar o céu, claro e estrelado. A lua crescente fazia com que uma fina camada de claridade envolvesse a terra. Como se estivesse a espera de algo, desceu os olhos até um campo de flores, logo abaixo do templo, à direita, muito perfumadas. Era um dos motivos pelo qual viera morar ali. O vento trazia o aroma adocicado, mas havia algo mais. Era como se continuasse a reviver, cada vez que o cheiro chegava-lhe às narinas atiladas.

Ouviu um farfalhar e , quase imperceptivelmente, Sesshoumaru apareceu a seu lado, fazendo-a por a mão na boca pra não gritar e criar uma situação crítica, tendo em vista que o lorde não gostava de Kohaku.

Entreolharam-se, de forma cortês. Ela, ainda com a mão na boca e ele, com a mão em Tenseiga, reforjada.

- quantas vezes mais terei que agradece-lo? – falou, numa voz baixa e mordaz.

- ...

- Não veio aqui pra receber minha gratidão?

- Se falasse menos, mulher, seria agradável estar a seu lado.

Seus preciosos olhos arregalaram-se e ela sorriu, desdenhosa e sutilmente feliz.

- Obrigada.

Ficaram, assim , por um bom tempo, até ele virar-se e sumir no céu, como se nunca estivesse ali. Ela apenas entrou. E deitou-se pensando no coração, que punha-se num movimento frenético dentro de seu peito, a despeito dela estar calma e serena.

* * *

_N.A.: Eu espero que ainda tenha alguém que acompanhe esta história. Ela me veio num momento bom, pena que demorei pra continuar..._


End file.
